Elsanna Week 2015
by Japple Jacks
Summary: A collection of shorts for Elsanna Week of February 2015.
1. Day 1: Wedding Day

**Elsanna Week**

**Day 1: Wedding Day**

Elsa paced back and forth while fighting the urge to wring her hands together. In a short while she would finally achieve a dream of hers, only - well it was quite nerve-wracking. Especially because of the circumstances, and the possible reaction that may occur if and when the public found out, and not to mention the staff that may need bribing to keep quiet about this whole affair. Too many thoughts raced around her head and clouded her mind that she didn't see Sven perched before her and as a result she ran straight into him with a loud 'Ooomph'. A chuckle broke her out of her chain of thoughts, her head whipping to see Kristoff with a gleeful smile on his face. She pursed her lips and stood upright, with a nudge from Sven as he whinnied at her.

"Oh man, that was great. Who knew the Queen could be so clumsy." A gleam in his eye betrayed his teasing tone and she sighed and shook her head. He calmed down before regarding her, the tense shoulders and the worried brow were the most prominent. "Hey, what's going on? It's your wedding day you should be excited!" He moved in front of her and crossed his arms in waiting.

A deep sigh left her before she looked up into his eyes. "I just – I'm nervous Kristoff. I can't stop thinking about what could wrong…" The goring misery in her eyes said everything he needed to know. It was clear it was beyond whether the cake would be right, or if Olaf could actually throw the flowers instead of sniffing them all the way down the aisle, or even if she would stutter over her vows. This was deeper.

He clasped her shoulders and shook her gently. "Don't you dare worry about it, you have all of us here for you. It's okay – one day at a time right?" She nodded along with him. "Good, now just enjoy today before anything else." He wagged his eyebrows and she shook her head to the sound of his laughter.

In the other room two maids were helping Anna get situated in her wedding gown while Gerda ordered them around. She was worrying her lip between her teeth while the maids fussed over her hair and veil and tightening her corset and fluffing the skirt out to perfection. It was a rich cream color with accents of pale greens and blues throughout the ribbons and frills and was perfectly fitted to her body. She shifted around which elicited impatient huffs from the maids.

Gerda tapped her shoulder with her paper list and shot her a disapproving look. This left the maids giggling while Anna fidgeted in anticipation and excitement. She huffed at the behavior before letting a goofy grin cross her face at the thought of today. Her wedding day, with Elsa, their wedding. Finally after a long, long, long wait they would finally make it official.

Well to an extent, it's not every day that two sisters get married to each other. But the past has allowed for interfamilial marriage in the name of keeping the bloodline so really there shouldn't be anything to worry about right? Despite this fact, both Elsa and Anna had decided that baby steps would be best. Their most trusted friends, including plenty of their staff, would be there first hand. Then if situation permitted, maybe the rest of their kingdom but that was still a big if.

Honestly Anna couldn't be picky, she was the luckiest bride. She was going to be married to her true love, her best friend there to walk her down the aisle, and it was a dream come true. Gerda pulled her out of her thoughts by patting her cheek gently with a teary smile on her face. She was able to see the tenacious princess grow up into the beautiful woman before her. She wiped her eyes before pulling her into a hug. They made their way to the ballroom where Kristoff was waiting with her bouquet. He kissed her cheek and held his arm out awaiting the music cue to begin, the excitement began to settle over them.

Inside the ballroom the servants were taking their seats after having finished the final touches. The section designated for a handful of rock trolls was occupied as they settled down and excitedly awaited the coming ceremony. The troll priest took his spot at the makeshift altar where Queen Elsa currently stood. She smoothed down her deep blue jacket which covered a similar colored dress that was simple in its design and kept a sleek, trim shape. She was toying with the crocus pinned on the lapel just as Kai stepped up to stop her. He swatted her hands away and fixed it then proceeded to dust off her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back with pride in his eyes. He patted her arm before pulling her into a hug. After he moved away to take his position, Elsa swore she saw him wipe his eyes.

Before she had a moment to ponder this the music started up. She straightened and looked down the aisle as the doors opened. Olaf came in first, he happily skipped down the aisle and tossed the flowers around in his wake. Then there was her Anna, in a resplendent dress and a glow about her, looking as radiant as the sun. Elsa couldn't help the few tears that gathered in her eyes as the moment hit her. They locked eyes and their smiles grew as they took in the sight of each other.

Anna stood beside Elsa and immediately grasped her hand while Kristoff moved to the side opposite of Sven and Olaf. They turned to look at the troll priest who had a delighted expression as he opened his book and began the ceremony.

The ceremony went on without a hitch, their matching rings were exchanged and their vows were spoken. The moment they had finally been waiting for had finally come. "I now pronounce you wife, and wife. Your majesty, you may now kiss the bride." With a wicked smile Elsa leaned in to place a heated kiss on her wife's lips while dipping her slightly. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes where all the love and happiness shown. The cheers of their audience were lost over the beating of their hearts. A giggle came from Anna as she whispered, "I do, always."


	2. Day 2: First Child

**Elsanna Week**

**Day 2: First Child**

A yell of joy sounded through the apartment startling the blonde woman who had just came back from taking out the trash. She rushed to find Anna in the bathroom pumping one fist in the air and holding something in the other. Elsa leaned against the doorway and raised her eyebrow at the sight.

"Anything you'd like to share snowflake?" she smirked and crossed her arms.

Anna looked up at her, unashamed at her current state of dress, and beamed happily. "I'm pregnant!"

Elsa's face turned from shock to pure joy and she let out a cry of excitement. Anna quickly did up her underwear and shorts and washed her hands before jumping into her wife for a kiss.

"I can't believe it, oh my goodness, Anna this is – this is -" Anna silenced her with another kiss, their giggles mixing together as the news fully sunk in. They pulled back and looked at each other, their grins growing wider.

They spent the rest of the night celebrating with hot chocolate, popcorn and reruns of their favorite shows on Netflix. This was truly a life changing experience and they couldn't wait to share the news.

Which was a challenge for them. The next day was spent going through all sorts of ideas from the traditional "It's a baby!" card to the more recent trends of custom t-shirts. As entertaining as the latter was, it didn't seem to fit what they had in mind.

Later that day when they went out to lunch, an idea struck Anna. She had Elsa move over to her side of the table and whispered in her ear. A mischievous look crossed their faces and they hailed the waiter over as Anna got out her camera.

The young man asked them if everything was okay. Anna lured him into the scheme and handed him the camera. He was laughing as they got themselves situated and he moved into the seat across from them to get the best angle.

Anna shoved food in her mouth and posed so that it looked like she was stealing the food off of Elsa's plate. At the same time Elsa posed while drinking her beer and held an empty glass in her other hand. They tried their best to contain their laughter as the waiter snapped a couple of photos for them. As soon as he lowered the camera, the couple nearly spit out their food in their giddy state.

They looked over the photos, which came out perfectly. He congratulated them and asked if they would send him one as well once they got the cards printed to which they happily agreed. With their photo ready and their spirits high the couple headed home to get the card done.

Elsa called her wife over to see the finished edit ready for print. A simple patterned border adorned the edges and there was text at the bottom. Beneath Anna it read "Eating for two" and beneath Elsa it said "Drinking for two". The absurdity of the statements made it all the more perfect. They printed them out and got them ready to mail to their friends and family.

That night as they got into bed Elsa laid behind Anna and held her protectively close her hands resting on the redhead's belly. She kissed her shoulder and whispered softly, "I love you so much Anna. You will be the best mother ever, I just know it." Anna hummed happily and snuggled back into her wife. "You mean we will be the best mothers." Elsa smiled and kissed her again before they both drifted asleep, dreaming of diapers and baby names.


	3. Day 3: Strained Marriage

**Elsanna Week**

**Day 3: Strained Marriage**

(Part 1/3)

"GET OUT!" Silenced rang through the room after my outburst. Elsa was motionless, frozen to the spot with a blank face turning into a frown. Before she had a chance to retort I cut her off.

"Just get out of here Elsa, leave. I don't want to see you or be around you right now." She hesitates, her brow furrowing and her hands clenching tight. I am starting to shake with frustration, she will listen to me or so help her sorry ass.

Elsa finally looks down and away from me before going to our closet to grab a duffel bag, her face twisting into an angry scowl. She tosses some clothes in it and angrily grabs her pillow off of our bed. She stomps out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I almost feel the urge to follow her.

I hear the door open and slam shut. She listened. Actually listened to me, for the first time in a long while. I sigh deeply and collapse onto the bed, all my frustration draining out of me leaving only fatigue in its wake. I almost feel sad…

But she has had this coming to her for a while now. For the past three months she has been growing more and more distant, always claiming that it's because of work, the long hours, the endless projects, this and that and every excuse under the sun. At first I believed her, it seemed logical. After two weeks of her coming home later and later looking increasingly disheveled I became suspicious.

I mean it shouldn't be that hard to honestly tell your wife that work is making you stay later to finish before deadlines. That's logical. But the way she became defensive and secretive, acting more hostile whenever I would question her made me think there was something else going on. Despite my growing concern I tried to stay optimistic, but I couldn't completely rule out anything right away.

Halfway through the second month on an ordinary day she came home at 1 in the morning smelling of cigarettes. I know she is not one to smoke, and this set everything off, bubbling until just now. Of course I questioned her, and when she yelled at me that I was being stupid and jumping to conclusions I snapped. I accused her because what other reason would there be for her actions? This was the first fight we had truly had, and it was horrible.

The next month up until tonight was much the same, she came home at inconsistent hours and either ignored my questions as best she could or instigated petty arguments. Enough was enough. As much as I love her – loved her? – I wasn't about to let her destroy my happiness. So I confronted her.

A bleak Wednesday night had her trudging through the door at 10 pm, stiff and unpleasant as she made her way upstairs to get ready for bed. A bit later as she came back down I pounced. "Where the hell have you been Elsa?" She scowled at me and turned to the fridge. I stood my ground and finally went for it. "What, can you not talk to me anymore? Have you found someone else to do that for you?" She slams the fridge and her face is a mix of anger and sadness.

"I bet you have, why would you want me when you have a whore waiting for you right? That's why you stay out so late isn't it? You've finally given up, gotten tired of me is that it? Don't you dare lie to me Elsa, or I swear to God -"

"ENOUGH! There is no one else Anna. I have been working my ass off for my job, for us, and all I get in return is you bitching at me because I put in a few extra hours. Are you serious right now? Why would I have married you if I wanted someone else? My job is keeping me busy." Her eyes were cold and unyielding.

"That's what you have been saying forever Elsa. Work work work, that's all it ever is. At least have the damn balls to admit to me that you're cheating!"

"Can't you trust me for once Anna?"

"Once you finally stop avoiding me and stop lying then yea, maybe I can!"

"I love you Anna, and I will never even think about anyone else! Can't you get that through your brain? I love you, you're my wife. I would sooner die for you than love anyone else!" She yelled at me with such force, her words holding such passion and a plea. I stared at her in shock, mouth agape as I realized that maybe she really wasn't cheating but still something else had to be going on. At my stillness she growled in frustration, the rest was a blur of her going to sleep and my thoughts running wild with any other explanation for her behavior. This was probably the most she had said to me in a while. I wanted to stay mad, keep these accusations as they were because after three months they became a crutch for me. There was a nagging feeling that maybe I was truly wrong about all this…

I let out a shaky breath and my body slumps. Falling back onto the bed I close my eyes and do my best to fight back the tears. I pull the blankets over me and bury my face in my pillow. With this moment finally to myself, I let my tears flow freely, crying myself into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Day 4: Making Up

**Elsanna Week**

**Day 4: Making Up**

(Part 2/3. Continued from Chapter 3.)

The next day I wake up and roll over to get Elsa up. As I reach out to wrap my arm around her I notice the bed is empty. I feel a slight panic in my half asleep-half awake state and shoot up to look around the room. As I blink the sleep out of my eyes I see her pillow is missing and the closet door was still ajar from last night… When Elsa grabbed her bag and…

I hang my head and wrap my arms around myself. In retrospect, the argument seemed childish… But the doubt just grew and grew and now, well. So much for a relaxing Sunday morning. As I get out of bed and go to get myself breakfast I try not to think about where she is or what she might have done last night. The space is much needed, but it doesn't stop my heart from hurting a little.

I grab a bowl and pour out some Cocoa Puffs before grabbing the milk. As soon as I get to eating I look down at the cereal. It's our favorite, we always have it in the mornings together when we don't feel like cooking anything… My heart hurts a bit more.

As soon as I finish after slowly forcing myself to eat I toss the bowl in the sink. Before I have the chance to trudge up the stairs there's a knock at the front door. I carefully make my way over towards it, I wasn't expecting any visitors and there's no mail today, could it be?

I unlock it and open the door to see Elsa standing before me. Guilt is written on her face, her hands wringing together while she fidgets back and forth on the porch. I look her up and down, my eyebrow arched in questioning. Her stuff is nowhere to be seen and she is still in the same clothes as last night, looking rumpled as if she stayed on the porch all night long. She raises her eyes to look at me and there is a moment where we stare owlishly at each other.

In a flash she grabs my waist and crushes her lips to mine, walking me backwards into the entryway. She blindly fumbles with closing and locking the door with one hand before moving it to cup my face. I'm so startled by her sudden actions that I haven't a chance to push her away or pull her closer or anything until she has me pressed up against the couch, forcing me to lay back on its cushions. She crawls on top of me still fervently kissing me on the lips and neck, muttering "I'm sorry" between breaths.

I am trying to stay mad at her, her recent behavior can't be completely dismissed so easily but _good God_ what she's doing to me right now. I feel her hands wander down to my hips and I grab her face and force her to look me in the eyes. The brutal honesty of her guilt is shining through, her eyes search mine for any anger that still lingers. I can't bring myself to push her away.

She rests her forehead on mine and her breath ghosts across cheek. "Anna I am so sorry, so very sorry. I've been a horrible piece of shit. I don't deserve you." She drops her head to my shoulder. "I know I can't ask for your forgiveness, but I need to make this right. I love you so much Anna, please let me make this right." The plea makes her voice crack and I feel her crying as the tears land on my shoulder.

As much as I feel I should resist, I wrap my arms around her and she breaks down. After a few minutes she finally calms, still whispering apologies to me. "Elsa, where did you go last night?" She kept her head down, shying away from looking at me. She mumbles, "I slept in the car…." It hits me then, she really wasn't cheating. After an argument like last night, she would definitely have gone, but she stayed. She stayed close to me and gave me the space I wanted… She meant it. She loves me.

I whisper her name softly and she looks at me with red, teary eyes, a hint of nervousness still marring her face. I gently guide her into a kiss, and her breath hitches before she tenderly kisses me back. "I'm sorry too, I love you Elsa, so much." Her face is glowing and a smile breaks out on my face. She kisses me over and over, whispering 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. This is the first step towards healing for the both of us, and we finally have each other back again.


	5. Day 5: Welcome Home

**Elsanna Week**

**Day 5: Welcome Home**

(Part 3/3. Continued from Chapter 4. Elsa POV)

It's been a week since I have apologized to Anna for my behavior. In truth, I knew I was going about it the wrong way but I didn't know what to do. Work had been getting stressful, and I had no right to take it out on Anna. I started staying later and later to avoid going home and upsetting her more than I already had.

I have started making things right again. It's terrifying to own up to all my mistakes, and they have been piling up. But knowing that I am doing something good for us, well… that's the best feeling there is. So that's the reason that I left work early today to get home before Anna does. I am determined to make this weekend unforgettable, like a new chapter in our lives. Healing.

We are relaxing in a warm bubble bath together, Anna's in front of me and I'm gently massaging her shoulders and back. She sighs in contentment and leans back into me once I move to her arms. I lean in to place lingering kisses along her shoulders and neck, moving my hands to her front to roam around her torso. I can feel her tense up in anticipation and she turns to look at me with darkened eyes.

We stumble our way to the bed in a tangle of towels, our lips on each other's the whole way. I lay her down and continue to lavish her body in kisses and caresses. She's squirming beneath me and reaches out to touch me. I grab her hands and pin the down as I lean in to nip and whisper in her ear. "Tonight is all about you my dear." I nibble on her ear lobe before scraping my lips and teeth down her neck to her breasts.

Anna is panting and trying to move my head closer as I suckle on her breast. I stop and pin her hands down again. "No touching, be a good girl." She resists the urge as I trail back down past her chest and towards her core, her breathing heavier and mewls escaping as I softly kiss and lick to tease her. "Please Elsa… oh yes!" As I work her up with my tongue and fingers, I hear her coming closer and closer to her climax.

The only thought running through my mind is that I will do this all night. This is what she deserves, a proper welcome home. I will do my best to get better, to make sure to lavish her with the attention and affection she deserves. She is chanting my name and has a hand in my hair keeping me in her as she reaches higher and higher before coming with a cry. Once she relaxes I start to pleasure her again, much to her surprise and delight. The way she moans my name has me heating up with pride. Oh yes, this is definitely worth it.


End file.
